1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical clip devices and more particularly to guidance and alignment arrangements on the tip of those medical clip devices.
2. Prior Art
Medical clip devices are utilized to pinch and shut off a body tissue. The clip device usually comprises an elongated support arm having a distal end comprising a pair of squeezable jaws. Medical clip devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,131 to Kalikow, and 6,306,149 to Meade, each of which are also incorporated herein by reference. Typically a staple or squeezable wire is pushed tightly between those jaws once the jaws and “still open” staple has surrounded a body tissue to be pinched/shut off. A problem arises occasionally wherein the staple or clip may slip from those jaws as those jaws are unintentionally manipulated and the staple gets lost at the body treatment site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvement over prior art medical clip applying devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical clip device which minimizes any problems associated with clip misalignment with respect to the jaws or with a possible loss of a clip by a mis-firing occurring within that clip device.